


удушье

by jie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jie/pseuds/jie
Summary: кофе, двадцать капель фенобарбитала и немного контроля





	

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на #KINKFEST для EXO fanfiction & сборник фанфиков (https://vk.com/exo_fanfiction )  
> \- кинк: ошейник  
> \- обязательный ключ: сигаретный дым
> 
> бонусом к ошейнику контроль дыхания
> 
> плэйлист:  
> http://vk.com/tlpjie?w=wall-79662730_37
> 
> замечательная обложка от EXO fanfiction & сборник  
> https://pp.vk.me/c626331/v626331853/1b4fc/M5fm2_GNmWo.jpg

(не бечено)

 

Iʼm hanging on your words  
Living on your breath  
Feeling with your skin  
Will I always be here

Depeche Mode «In your room»

 

Автоматическая дверь закрывается с тихим хлопком и в кабинет входит довольно улыбающийся Сехун. В руках два пластиковых стаканчика с дымящейся коричневой бурдой, именуемой в этой шарашкиной конторе «кофе из автомата», а подмышкой у него зажата черная пластиковая папка.

Чонин бросает быстрый взгляд на движущуюся к его столу фигуру и прячется за огромным монитором компьютера. От затылка по позвоночнику пробегает неприятный холодок, и Ким дергает плечом пытаясь избавиться от этого не самого хорошего чувства.

— Приятного, — произносит Сехун, ставя один из стаканов прямо на разбросанные по всему столу документы и у Чонина, кажется, случается мини-инфаркт.

Кофе и квартальные отчеты — это не самое лучшее сочетание, особенно, когда есть вероятность в девяносто девять и девять процентов изгваздать этим самым кофе все что только можно и нельзя.

Ким Чонин был хорошим следователем Бюро Внутренней Безопасности, но карма в последнее время повернулась к нему своей прекрасной толстой жопой, а в почете у богов бюрократии и канцелярии Чонин никогда и не был. Именно поэтому все сопутствующие расследованиям бумажки он заполнял с боем, если, конечно, вообще про них не забывал.

Буркнув себе под нос тихое «спасибо», Чонин, пытаясь не расплескать кипяток, убирает стакан на другую часть стола, подальше от важных бумажек. На «напарника» он старается не смотреть, надеясь, что тот скоро свалит на свое место.

Сехун странно хмыкает, видимо, делая для себя какие-то выводы, и, положив папку на стол Чонина, действительно уходит к себе.

— Это от Бэкхена.

Чонин давится горьким кофе, обжигая кипятком губы и язык.

Пододвинув черную папку на резинках ближе к себе, Ким аккуратно открывает её, надеясь, что дитя Сатаны, он же Бён Бэкхен, не заложил туда бомбу.

К счастью, никакой взрывчатки там не оказалось. Все же, Бён не был фанатом физической расправы, предпочитая гнобить оппонента морально. И перебирая очередную кипу бумажек, что передал ему Бэкхен, следователь убедился в этом вновь.

Отпечатанные принтером буквы сливаются в одно черное пятно. Глаза болят, так что Чонин отвлекается от созерцания ненавистных ему документов и переключает свое внимание на сгорбившегося за своим столом Сехуна. Кажется, взгляд следователя был слишком пристальным или он очень громко думал. Потому что Се оборачивается, вопросительно смотря на своего, вроде как, начальника.

— Чонин? У тебя все нормально? — искренне спрашивает он, и это наверное впервые за полгода их знакомства, когда О действительно за него переживает.

Ким булькает что-то невнятное, отхлебывая из своего стакана и матерится, потому что кофе до сих пор горячий, а он опять обжигает язык.

— Извини, просто устал. Ничего серьезного.

Он и правда вымотался. Две ночные смены подряд, при том, что весь день он промучился в архиве Бюро, кого угодно превратят в зомби. Было удивительно, что Чонин вообще еще на ногах стоял.

Спать хотелось дико. Доза дрянного кофе должна была разогнать дремоту, чтобы сегодня таки закончить все оставшиеся дела, придти домой и хорошенько так отоспаться.

У Сехуна не читаемое выражение лица, поэтому Чонину тяжело догадаться, о чем думает подчиненный. Тот лишь дергает бровью, и ничего не комментируя, просто отворачивается, продолжая заниматься своими делами.

По-хорошему, Чонину тоже следовало бы заняться работой, но вместо этого он откидывается на спинку стула, устраиваясь удобней. Настроения работать совершенно не было, и даже скорая расправа в лице Бэкхена, выедающего мозг чайной ложкой за каждую бумажку, не могла должным образом мотивировать. В конце концов, это не первый раз, когда он тянул со сдачей отчетов, так что Бён может и подождать день-другой.

Хуже уже не будет.

Чонин достиг своего дна, и не без помощи дитя Сатаны.

Случилось это как раз около полугода назад, когда кому-то из верхушки Бюро в голову пришла гениальная в своей абсурдности идея пустить под амнистию заключенных, которые, так или иначе могли помочь в работе БВБ.

Нацепить на них чипы для отслеживания передвижений, приставить их к следователям и пусть себе работают на благо нации. Нечего таким талантам штаны просиживать.

Клин клином вышибают.

Весь этот слоновий кордебалет начался с очаровательной улыбки Бэкхена, и черной пластиковой папки на резинках, в которой лежали документы с информацией на заключенного, которого определили Чонину. Улыбка, кстати, была очаровательна только в каких-нибудь влажных мечтах каких-нибудь Пак Чанелей, потому что на самом деле Бэкхен тогда скалился аки голодный крокодил, заприметивший добычу и уже готовый вгрызться зубами в плоть. В принципе, так он и было на самом деле, за тем малым исключением, что Бён все-таки был человеком, как, собственно, и его «жертва». Но желание перегрызть глотку жопорукому Чонину, который почти за восемь лет работы в Бюро так и не научился вести документы, меньше от этого не становилось. Слишком уж сильно он допекал Бёну.

В то время Чонин и внимания не обратил на слишком уж хитрожопую лыбу гаденько хихикавшего Бэка, и очень зря. Очень. Возможно, почуй он тогда что-то неладное, ему удалось бы не вляпаться в то болото, в котором он находился сейчас.

У Сехуна были крашенные в серебро волосы, кожаная куртка, футболка с логотипом какой-то группы позапрошлого века, узкие штаны и высокие ботинки на шнуровке. Образ дополняла ехидно скрюченная рожа и взгляд фурии, обещавший хорошенько так поиметь Чонина. Так сказать, по полной вздрючив тому мозг. В общем и целом, заключенный под номером девяносто четыре, он же О Сехун, принадлежал к тому типу людей, которыми Чонин восхищался, но при этом хотел врезать им по их наглой морде.

За полгода их совместной работы произошло много чего, и Сехун оказался не такой уж и злобной сукой, каким его изначально посчитал Чонин. Характер, конечно у него все равно был скотский и мудаком Сехун был ещё тем, но он был профессионалом своего дела, что и доказывал каждый раз, когда расследование заходило в тупик.

Друзьями они не стали, но вот команда из них получилась отличная, и это факт.

И так оно и было, если бы не одна «проблема».

Щелкает колесико зажигалки, огненный язычок поджигает завернутый в бумагу табак и Чонин делает затяжку. Пустой стакан из-под кофе покоится в мусорном ведре, за окном бушует летняя гроза и где-то недалеко играет музыка.

Что-то синтетическое, что-то из далекого прошлого, которое так нравится Сехуну. С легкими отзвуками синтезатора, перебором струн электрогитары. Дисторшн по ушам. Басы по венам.

Сквозь сигаретный дым Чонин замечает в ухе Се пластмассовую каплю наушника. Взгляд тянется за тонким проводом, после чего внимание переключается на следящий чип, что черным ремешком оплетает шею Сехуна.

Ошейник — знак подчинения. Какими бы красивыми словами они его не называли, эта штука значит лишь одно. Служи хозяину и тогда ты будешь счастлив.

Служи хозяину и тогда ты не вернешься в тюремную камеру, из которой вытащили твою тощую задницу.

Служи хозяину и тогда у тебя будет шанс вымолить себе прощение.

Сигаретный дым сизой пленкой застилает сознание и перед глазами все плывет. У Чонина горят щеки, и губы все время пересыхают, так, что их приходится увлажнять. В кабинете душно и жарко, при том, что окно открыто. Дышать тяжело. В глотку будто заливают кипяток.

— Все нормально? — голос Сехуна слышно, словно сквозь толщу воды.

Он стоит рядом, придерживает Чонина за плечи, что бы тот не стек со своего кресла на пол и не ушибся.

У Сехуна крашенные в серебро волосы, любимая кожаная куртка, футболка с логотипом какой-то группы позапрошлого века, драные на коленях штаны и высокие ботинки на шнуровке.

У Сехуна за плечами два года условного за удачный слив секретной информации мафии и поймать его удалось только потому, что он сам этого захотел. Просто позволил Бюро нацепить на себя этот чертов ошейник и поиграть роль милого домашнего песика.

Он принципиально не надевает форменную куртку Бюро.

Он никогда не подчиняется уставу.

Он слушается только Чонина. Потому что в руках Чонина жизнь Се, ведь это именно он запечатал замок на чипе. И если Чонину захочется, он может сделать так, что голова О разорвется от электрического разряда. Лопнет, как переспелый арбуз, заляпав все своими внутренностями.

Только от одной этой мысли Чонин заводится.

В голове взрываются пробки, напряжение дико скачет, плюясь снопом ярких искр, и кровь ускоряет свой бег по венам и сосудам, перенасыщая мозг кислородом. Отравляя его. Где-то внизу живота горячий клубок из энергии, что сладкой патокой заполняет естество, а в голове оглушающая тишина. Вакуум. Пустое ничего.

Интересно, что было, если бы они поменялись местами?

Сейчас Сехун так близко, что Чонин может разглядеть рисунок на чайной радужке глаз.

Сейчас Сехун так близко, что Чонин чувствует его дыхание на своем лице, а от ощущения чужих рук на своих плечах ему почти больно.

Человеческая жизнь совсем не игрушка, но так интересно, что из этого может получиться.

Сехун отстраняется, смотрит куда-то вниз и улыбается так дико, прямо как в тот раз, когда они встретились впервые. Чонин нервно сглатывает комок в горле, потому, что даже в своем нынешнем не самом адекватном состоянии понимает, что этот взгляд не сулит ничего хорошего.

Его зацепило крючьями и тащит, тянет, туда, на глубину, где он задохнется от недостатка кислорода. Чужой горящий взгляд топит, прижимает к самому дну, не оставляя шанса на спасение. Даже призрачной надежды.

Чонин хватается руками за плечи Сехуна, но взмокшие пальцы не могут удержаться, они соскальзывают все время.

— Следователь должен быть примером для подражания. Должен быть порядочным, благочестивым и законопослушным гражданином, — произносит Сехун, и даже глухой бы сейчас услышал в его интонации неприкрытые нотки чистого ехидства.- Ты так похож на символ нравственной чистоты с этим стояком, хоть прям сейчас сдавай в палату мер и весов.

Он не стесняясь садится прямо на колени Чонина, накрывает одной ладонью уже давно вставший член, мягко поглаживая его через грубую ткань штанов. Движения легкие, нажим не слишком сильный, поэтому Чонину приходится ерзать бедрами, стараясь прижаться к руке, надеясь усилить ласку.

— З-заткнись, Сехун, черт возьми, просто заткнись, — только и может прошипеть Чонин.

У него нет сил отбивать сейчас словесные шпильки. У Чонина уже ни на что не осталось сил. Он только слабо хватается за бедра Се, надеясь, что это поможет ему не утонуть в этом безумии.

О тихо смеется, прижимаясь к чужой грудине плотнее, и в какой-то момент Чонину даже кажется, что он чувствует, слышит, как бьется сехуновское сердце.

— Ты знал, что натуральный кофе — это мощный природный афродизиак? — спрашивает Сехун, аккуратно прикусывая чужую мочку.

Лижет кончиком языка по кромке покрасневшей ушной раковины, мягко целует за ухом, утыкаясь носом в волосы и вдыхая естественный запах чужого тела, перемешанный с какими-то искусственными отдушками.

От макушки до копчика тело прошивает приятная дрожь, Чонин сдавленно стонет и хрипит. Его ладони нежно поглаживают кожу на пояснице Сехуна, а мозг вообще не работает. Думать совсем не получается, так что он даже не вслушивается в болтовню О. Единственное, о чем он сейчас мечтает, так это поскорей кончить и уснуть. Можно даже прямо тут, в рабочем кресле.

— Не то, чтобы я сейчас хотел поиграть с тобой в самого умного, но за последние двое суток ты поспал около семи часов. Этого маловато для полноценной жизнедеятельности организма, не находишь? Если бы кто-то хотел тебе насолить или подставить, он бы непременно воспользовался ситуацией. Например, подмешал бы тебе что-нибудь в кофе. С двадцати капель фенобарбитала даже здорового человека будет клонить в сон, а представь, что случится, если ты в своем нынешнем состоянии примешь такую дозу?

— Что ты несешь?

— Знаешь, те ребята из группировки, чью информацию я слил, очень расстроились, узнав, что я под протекцией Бюро. Думаю, они хотели пришить меня, перед этим предав жутким пыткам, ну или чем там сейчас занимаются якудза. Кажется, все это время они пытались выследить меня, но, вот горе, недавно всю их шайку-лейку повязали. А это значит, что мне больше нет смысла сидеть тут с тобой, котенок.

Чонин ошалело смотрит на улыбающегося Сехуна, что сидит у него на коленях и надрачивает его член, и не понимает, что вообще происходит.

Осознание — словно ушат ледяной воды.

Доза адреналина и лопнувшие в глазах сосуды.

— Сука, ты блядская сука, — рычит Ким, хватая Се руками за горло, в попытке придушить.

— Да, вот так, молодец! — подначивает Сехун, широко скалясь. Кажется, его эта ситуация дико забавляет и веселит.

У Сехуна крашенные в серебро волосы, любимая кожаная куртка на полу, футболка с логотипом какой-то группы позапрошлого века, драные на коленях штаны и высокие ботинки на шнуровке. А ещё он просто ебнутый на всю голову отморозок, что от него еще можно ожидать?

Чонину хочется скинуть его с колен на пол. Чтобы он ударился спиной о твердую поверхность и скулил от боли. Отпинать, разбить лицо в кровавое месиво, так, чтобы кости хрустели, а на костяшках остались куски развороченной плоти. Но он себя сдерживает, предлагая свои правила игры. Ведь это именно он защелкнул этот замок.

Пальцы Чонина поддевают чип-ошейник, отчего ремешок натягивается сильней, ощутимо давя на гортань.

Сехун дышит сипло, медленно, стараясь контролировать каждый вдох и выдох, но Чонину прекрасно видно, с каким трудом это ему дается. Как по вискам стекают капли холодного пота, как черный зрачок топит чайную радужку. Чонин отчетливо чувствует ритм чужого сердцебиения и то, как дрожит тело Сехуна, пойманное в ловушку.

Он улыбается пьяно и в уголках его глаз слезы.

Се закусывает губу и дрожащими руками расстегивает ширинку на штанах Чонина, достает его член из складок белья и, быстро размазав предэякулят, начинает грубо дрочить.

Вспышка удовольствия слишком острая, Чонин шипит, сильней сдавливая пальцы на чужом горле, от чего Сехун свободной рукой хватает его за волосы и больно дергает, чуть не выдрав клок.

Бедра режет приятными вспышками спазма, хочется ещё и ещё, больше этих сладких прикосновений, но Чонин понимает, что долго в таком темпе он просто не выдержит. Пара движений и он кончает в руку Се, схватив того за жесткие как солома патлы и притягивает к себе, чтобы вгрызться в чужую шею. Под губами он чувствует ремешок чип-ошейника и лишь сильнее сжимает челюсть, так, чтобы на коже надолго остался след.

Сехун что-то стонет, его колотит как в лихорадке, поэтому Чонин обнимает дергающееся тело, аккуратно поглаживая Се по дрожащим плечам, пока он не успокоится и не придет в себя.

Дыхание сбитое, сиплое, губы горячие и совсем спеклись, а на щеках румянец от прилитой крови. Смотреть больно, дышать больно. Сейчас каждый звук и каждый запах ощущается в тысячу раз острее чем обычно. Будто кто-то выкрутил рычаг чувствительности на максимум.

Напряжение постепенно уходит.

В голове так хорошо и пусто, сладко и ленивая нега заполняет каждую клеточку, каждую мышцу тела. Хочется закрыть глаза и уснуть, провалиться в крепкий глубокий сон.

Чонин гладит чужую взмокшую макушку и смотрит, как дотлевает недокуренная сигарета.

Глаза слипаются, где-то в районе переносицы все сжимается спазмом. Так больно, будто в голову вгоняют металлические спицы. Картинка чернеет, лопается радужными пятнами, пузырится ими, накладывая фильтр шума и зернистости.

Ничего не видно.

Ничего не слышно.

Когда Чонин просыпается, Сехуна уже нет рядом.

Ключ-метка крепко сжата в ладони следователя, но сам чип, как и его носителя, Ким предсказуемо не находит.

Не пытайся угнаться за лисой, она все равно тебя перехитрит.

Глупо было с его стороны надеяться, что такой как Сехун правда захочет кому-то подчиниться. Но он забрал с собой этот чертов чип, а это что-то, да значит.

У Чонина куртка Бюро на плечах и не сданные вовремя отчеты, за которые Бэкхен его скоро загрызет. У Чонина в кармане ключ-метка и при желании он мог бы отследить передвижения Сехуна, но он этого не делает.

Позже.

Сейчас не время.

Когда Сехун захочет вернуться, он сам позволит себя найти, а пока Чонин будет заниматься своей работой, наслаждаясь горячим кофе.


End file.
